Somebody Save Me
by xx-nileyobsessed-xx
Summary: After the bong video was released she just needed someone to save her.As her Prince Charming comes to save her wil she be back to her normal self? Niley in the end. Rated M for some future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Save Me

In the darks of Miley's room she feels nothing but emptiness and alone. She just want to be saved. After the bong video released all Miley did was bury herself in work. In New Orleans all she could do is act it never happen but, by the stares people give her she knows it happen. As she sits there alone a sudden ringtone brings her back reality.

Miley: Hello?

Nick: Hey its Nick

Miley: Oh Hi

Nick: Miles I'm really sorry about what happen.

Miley: Its okay I shouldn't have been experimenting with drugs. Its just been a lot of stuff in my life have been very stressful I felt like it was the only way out.

Nick: Miley you know that you can always come to me when something bothering you right?

Miley: Nick this is just something you cant help me with.

With that Miley hung up feeling as if someone was just out to get her for their own personal enjoyment.

Once again she felt hopeless and alone. Just as if she was fading away. All Miley wanted was for someone to save her. Feeling alone again she hears a knock a special knock by the one and only Nick Jonas. Miley rushes to the door.

Miley: What are you doing here?

Nick: If you won't let me help you I would force you to let me help you.

Miley: What are you talking about?

Nick: Get to packing Miley we're going on a little trip!

Miley: WHAT! I'm not going anywhere i'm in the middle of making a moving.

Nick: I've already told the producers about your departure.

Miley: Nick why are you doing this to me?

Nick: I'm doing this because you won't get better if you do this all alone.

Miley: FINE!

After Miley finish packing she heads off to a private resort off the sunny coast of Hawaii.

Miley: Nick where are we?

Nick: Some where you could get better.

Miley: so how were things in London.

Nick:fine.

Miley: Just fine.

Nick: Yeah because i didn't have my best-friend with me.

Miley: (smiles) Thanks Nick that means a lot.

They headed towards the beach house where they'll be living for the next month. As Miley explored she noticed something.

Miley: Nick?

Nick: (walks in) Yeah what's wrong?

Miley: There's only one bedroom.

Nick: I know. If i want to make sure you're not doing anything destructive i would have to monitor you at all times beside bathroom and private moments.

Miley: what about sleeping arrangements?

Nick: Don't worry there's two beds.

Miley: Oh.

Nick: Miles get some rest you're going to need it.

With that was a start of a beautiful and strong friendship.

I don't own anything in the story.

A/N please review I really appreciate it if you would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wake up call!

It's and early Monday morning and after lounging around and surfing for two days Nick is ready to whip Miley into shape.

Nick: (blows a whistle) Wake up!

Miley: (falls out of bed) Are you crazy! Do you know what time it is?

Nick: Yes. 6 a.m.

Miley: And why are you waking me up.

Nick: Well Miley we're going a little jog!

Miley: I'm going back to bed.

Nick: Miley exercising is a great way to get better.

Miley: Well can we go jogging at a NORMAL time.

Nick: This is normal (see's Miley going back to sleep and flips her out of the bed).

Miley: NICK!

Nick: Just go take a shower be ready in 20 minutes.

Miley: Fine.

After Miley showers and get dressed they set off on their jog.

Nick: See isn't this relaxing.

Miley: No not really. Plus Nick you hate jogging.

Nick: But you don't.

Miley: Thanks Nick for doing this for me it really means a lot.

Nick: And you getting sober not.

Miley: Of course it is.

Nick: If I'm taking time out my life you have to be serious abou-

Miley: (cuts him off) No one asked you to do this.

Nick: I didn't mean it like that.

Miley: Whatever Nick.(Miley runs off)

Nick: MILEY! MILEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Miley: SOMEWHERE AWAY FROM YOU.

Nick:(walks back to the beach house and sees Miley packing.) Where do you think you're going?

Miley: I'm going back to work.

Nick: If you quit you're quitting yourself.

Miley: It's my life I can do what i want.

Nick: Don't you want to get better?

Miley: Not if you're helping me.

Nick: What is that suppose to mean?

Miley: Exactly what I said.

Nick: How about we make a deal. If you don't like the way its going you get leave anytime you want and if i think you're getting better you can stay.

Miley: fine.

Nick: How about for us to clear our head I sleep on the couch tonight.

Miley: It's okay you can stay I don't want to kick you out.

Nick: I really do want you to get better.

With those word decided Miley's fate of getting better and the end of their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody Save Me!**

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the reviews. I really felt like giving up after the first chapter then I did the second chapter got reviews I was so happy I cried a little first the got excited and ran all over my house. People thought I was crazy. lol!**

**Miley walks down the beach barefoot feeling the sand feeling the sand in between her toes makes her feel like she's at home on the beaches in L.A.**

**She finally lays her towel down ready to tan feeling as she's getting too pale. After 20 minutes of tanning she feels the presence of another person she finally looks up.**

**Miley: Hey! What's up.**

**Nick: Nothing much just watching the waves. Hey I have an idea why don't we go back to lunch?**

**Miley: Sure how about we meet each other at the restaurant in three hours, deal?**

**Nick: That's a deal.**

**Miley: (starts running)**

**Nick: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?**

**Miley: I'M GOING TO GET IN THE SHOWER FIRST.**

**Nick: Heyyy no fair.**

**After two hours of Miley still not being ready Nick decides that he's going to meet her at the restaurant as planned. As the clocked ticked and ticked he finally looked as a commotion started and there she was looking beautifully in her sundress.**.com/miley_sundress/set?id=26432609

**Nick: Hey you look beautiful. I got us a booth is that okay.**

**Miley: (still blushing from when he called her beautiful.) That's fine.**

**Nick: Okay you ready there are ready for us we were just waiting on you're.**

**Miley: Great I'm starving.**

**They've been seated and they have ordered what they wanted for lunch.**

**Nick: So are you ever gonna forgive Anna or is this a lifelong thing.**

**Miley: Most definitely lifelong.**

**Nick: Why don't forgiving someone be apart of your process.**

**Miley: Whatever. I can forgive my parents for ruining my life,**

**Nick: Mi, its not the end of the world.**

**Miley: How do you know?**

**Nick: Well, I never told anybody this but my dad cheated on my mom while we were still living in Jersey. The whole church found out and what makes it worse it was with the slut of the church, that's another reason why we moved to L.A.**

**Miley: I didn't know.**

**Nick: I know but I survived and may took it a long time for me to forgive my dad I still forgave him and now our relationship has never been better.**

**The food eventually comes they eat and leave. As they walked back to the beach house Miley finally realize that Nick was right she has to forgive to forget and maybe eventually her soul will be healed back to the way it was before her life got complicated. With that in mind she thought about that time and it was with Nick letting loose making out on jet skis in Georgia. She separated herself away from Nick the rest of the day to think about actually about getting back with Nick and how great it will feel. Now the rest of the trip will be getting Nick to be her boyfriend again and her days will finally be brighter again.**


End file.
